


True Story

by celli



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex, coworkers, romance, and accidents: four truths about Dan and Casey's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/scrunchy/profile)[**scrunchy**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/scrunchy/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/barely_bean/profile)[**barely_bean**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/barely_bean/) for the betas.
> 
> For mireille719.

True story: Casey once didn't notice that Dan was trying to have sex with him because he was too busy talking about the Cubs.

In his defense, the Cubs only tended to make gestures in the direction of the playoffs once every couple of decades or so. Really, he asked later, could you blame him?

"Casey," Dan finally said in exasperation, "could we talk about the strength of their bullpen _some other time_?"

"But I--" Casey stopped talking, blinked, looked down, and noticed Dan's hand in his pants. " _Oh._ "

***

It's also a true story that Kim figured out about Dan and Casey, or rather Dan _and_ Casey, first.

She walked into their office one day to ask them a question about a coaching change in Tampa Bay. Casey was sitting on the couch, and Dan was perched on the back of the couch above him, leaning down to argue about a change Dana wanted made to the forties. Whether it was the angle of Dan's lean or the hand Casey was resting casually behind Dan's calf, she wasn't sure, but they might as well have written it into the script and played it on the TelePrompter. She knew.

"I...forgot my pen," she said, and made a beeline for Natalie's desk.

***

Dan would swear it was true that Casey's the least romantic person ever. He...might have been right.

"Dinner, sex, dinner, sex," he groused. "Where's your spirit of adventure, Casey? Your sense of wonder?"

"I wonder. I wonder why you keep trying to get me to go to alternative experimental hole in the wall theatre." Casey held Dan's coffee while Dan put his coat on, then followed him out the door, automatically patting his pockets for his keys and cell phone. "Also, last week we had lunch and sex. Remember?"

"Oh, well, _lunch._ I take it all back."

Casey narrowed his eyes and decided to have a "Thinking of You" bouquet sent to Dan at the studio. Something large and obnoxiously pink.

***

Casey's never told Dan the truth, which is that the first time he kissed him was an accident.

Look, it was a long story. It involved an unexpected hockey score, and Casey being clumsy, and fortunately it featured him tripping over his own tongue when he started to apologize, because before he could try again he recognized the look of stunned hope on Dan's face, and he really, really, for a minute thought his heart had stopped beating in his chest.

True story.


End file.
